The present invention relates generally to the field of printed circuit boards. More particularly, the present invention relates to multi-level printed circuit boards that integrate optical distribution with electrical aspects.
Hybrid systems that combine optical fibers with conventional printed circuit boards have been less than robust. Reliability of such systems remains a concern.
Thus, what is needed is a robust system for combining photonic signal handling via optical fibers with printed circuit board technology.
It is an object of the present invention to facilitate routing of optical signals.
It is another object of the present invention to automate the construction and assembly of a printed circuit board with optical cables.
It is yet another object of the present invention to insure product uniformity by using a flat optical cable with a specified footprint for a specified printed circuit board design.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide protection for an optical cable combined with a printed circuit board, as well as the optical fibers in the cable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide protection for cable connector or electro-optical device interface.
It is an additional object of the present invention to prevent bending of the optical fibers that can attenuate optical transmission or fracture optical fibers.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a flat optical cable is attached to one or more layers to a PCB or backplane. Attachment is preferably via an adhesive. Of course, suitable equivalent attachment mechanisms may be used.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an optical cable is embedded in a PCB using a MEMS mirror (or an equivalent steering device) to steer the photonic signal from the surface of the board to the interior as well as between optical layers some or all of which may be internal.
According to a third embodiment of the present invention, dynamic MEMS mirrors (or equivalent dynamic devices) are incorporated into a multilevel printed circuit board (or backplane) to steer and thereby switch photonic signals within the PCB.